


Fieldtrip - 30 A.B.

by FanFicReader01



Series: The Unknown Below [10]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Amputation, Blood Loss, Medical, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Another story is to be told. This time, from Miika's point of view as he navigates through the wastelands.





	Fieldtrip - 30 A.B.

**Author's Note:**

> Story 9

The day is going pretty much as planned, Miika is close to the Market Plaza where he can restock his medical supplies, until something strange catches his eye. It’s another island floating nearby. It’s a large piece of land, it houses a whole village! What makes the medic alerted, is the flames that have caught some of the buildings. Now that he’s closer, he sees plenty of people on the streets, trying to put the fires out. Without hesitation, he steers his little car into the direction of the island. Flying around the island he realizes this thing used to be larger but a part has been ripped off. That’s why it’s floating so unsteady. This isn’t good. As quick as possible, Miika lands at safer location. His presence immediately draws attention from the panicked villagers.

Miika puts on his white coat and takes out a large suitcase. His supplies might be low, but hopefully enough to help at least a few of this people.

“Are you a doctor?” a bewildered woman asks. Her hair is a mess, sweat rolls off her filthy face.

“I am, ma’am. Please, tell me what has happened.”

“A bunch of raiders… they thought it’d be fun to blow up our village. The other half is totally off the map! Please, doctor, you have to help us!”

“Well, lead me to the injured. If you can, inform me about the current happenings.”

“Men and women are trying to extinguish the fires,” the woman says in-between sharp breaths. From his first glance into the actual village, the people manage well with that task.

“Some people got caught under collapsed buildings and debris.”

A man with a wounded child approaches the medic. The woman who accompanied him, yells. “Caleb!” Then she faints and Miika’s just quick enough to catch her.

“Those who aren’t extinguishing fires, should try to get here!” Miika exclaims. He runs over to the man with the child. The kid’s leg looks crushed. His foot is barely recognizable and he’s bleeding heavily.

“Please,” the man begs.

Miika doesn’t have to be asked twice, to get right to work. He asks the man, who’s probably the father, to take off his coat and use it as a bed for the kid. The boy is already unconscious which might be better for the next step. Miika takes out hiss bone saw and the father looks horrified.

“I have to cut off the crushed leg and then I’ll have to seal the wound with fire. Bad as it sounds, it’s the only chance of survival!”

“O-okay. Tell me what to do.”

“Here use this strap to tie off the upper leg. This will diminish or even stop possible bleeding. I’ll disinfect some other wounds in the meantime.”

Luckily the disinfection bottle is still full. While the dad ties up the leg, Miika dabs a cloth drenched in liquid onto the wounds and around the hurt leg. The preparation done, he asks the father to get a stick with fire while he will do the amputation himself.

Miika has never liked doing such things, especially if he isn’t well equipped. But that is the life of a field medic. He’s chosen this path himself. He no longer wanted to stay at the Mother Ship, knowing about the poor lives outside of the ship that also needed medical help. So now he’s living in the open world, mostly by himself. Sometimes he has luck of a travelling companion or even a medical assistant.

“O-oh god, I think I’m gonna puke,” the father has returned and witnesses the bloody procedure.

“Please, give me the torch.”

The older man holds a hand before his mouth and nose as he gives the burning stick to the doctor. With experience, Miika manages to seal the wound just in time. Looking at the boy’s face, he sees he’s regained consciousness and is crying.

“Hey, kiddo, it will be alright, I-,” Miika gets cut off my another voice.

“Doctor! Please, help! We need more manpower. Someone’s got crushed by a wall!”

Miika peers behind him and nods. He gives the father a pat on the shoulder before he quickly packs his stuff and hurries over to the new scene. This time an older male is a victim. Both legs underneath a dirty wall. A few men have already tried to lift the thing. Miika drops his suitcase and joins them but he can’t add much. Another amputation might be the only solution. People give the medic suspicious looks when he takes out his saw.

“This will be the only way.”

“Noo! Grampa will die!” A young girl pulls at Miika’s coat which is no longer white. It hasn’t been properly white since the day the doctor set foot outside the Mother Ship.

“If he remains here, he might too!” Miika suddenly hisses. He knows it’s never easy for people experiencing such devastating event. But with his experience, he has a better insight on chances of survival or not through medical interference.

Again, the same procedures have to be taken. The little girl is taken away by her mother. Her father is less calm as the dad of the boy.

“Get through with it already!”

“I’m trying my hardest and fastest!” Miika grunts as he disinfects the place of cutting. He looks into the tired eyes of the elderly man. “It’s going to hurt but you’re going to survive this, okay?”

“You can leave me be, young man,” the grandpa whispers.

Miika refuses and shakes his head. “I’m going to try and save you. These people don’t want you dead.”

The rest is spend in silence, only disrupted by the raunchy sound of the saw and the helpless cries of the old man.

By the time, Miika is done the grandpa has lost consciousness. His father pushes Miika away, making the medic almost fall over.

“He’s _dead_,” comes a monotonous voice. “He is dead because of _you_!” the man barks.

“I’m sorry. I did all I could. The wound’s have been sealed and-”

“Apparently that wasn’t enough!”

“I-,”

“What am I going to tell my little girl? That a _doctor killed_ a patient!”

Miika doesn’t get another chance to speak up or defend himself. The man already pushes him away as he mourns. Miika gulps and feels bad. There’s always a chance of a patient not surviving. Always. Much time to mourn himself, isn’t allowed. A few other people have gathered around the medic and ask him for help. And thus, Miika provides where possible.

Be it taking care of a broken limb, bandaging a nasty wound or cooling a bruise.

At the end of the day, Miika returns to his car. He didn’t get payment but he often doesn’t ask for it either. With an empty feeling, he flies off to the closest motel. Normally he has to fly another three hours before reaching the Market.

Inside his small room, he takes off his dirtied garments. He looks into the dirty mirror. A tired, pale face is looking back. His hair is tousled and messy too. He washes his face and hands and watches the blood drain down the sink. This is his life: bloody and painful. The harm caused by the suffering of others.

But he also takes gratitude in his job for he can often lighten that suffering.

Yet, it’s difficult to keep a clear head by all those events he’s witnessed. It’s not easy to take care of his own hurt while he’s so busy about worrying about others.

“I think I’ll stay a bit longer at the Market Plaza. Give myself a bit of rest,” the medic mutters before getting in bed. Before sleeping, he tries to read a novel but soon the booklet slips out of his exhausted hands and he falls into a deep slumber.


End file.
